User blog:JaphethMario/Plants vs Angry Birds 2 - Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles
Why does Garden Warfare Sunflower looks like Donald Trump, and I just notice something, Plants vs Zombies is probably of the meaning the life and death *Japheth laughs at his stupid theory* I can’t believe that the first battle is popular by votes. Okay second highest in the previous season, since Frisk vs Madotsuki got 15 votes in total. But this is where the polls are almost equal with “Birds: 5 Plants: 6”. And why I replace the Blue Bird (didn’t bother to check his name) with Bomb, probably the movie told me that Bomb is one of the main trio. WELL SORRY, I THOUGHT IT WAS THE BLUE BIRD BECAUSE IN THE GAMES, BLUE BIRD IS THE THIRD CHARACTER IN LINE *ahem* excuse me. Tho I konda give a shout outto blue of you look hard enough. So anyways, I quit making battles into season, because it feels I’m strict,rf like how many special battles like team, royales, etc or what characters I I should have, and I it feels it ruin my flow and energy Welcome and It’s About Time for another installment on Japheth’s Fictional Rap Battles. It features Red, Chuck and new recruit, Bomb from Angry Birds against Peashooter, Sunflower and Wal-nut from Plants vs Zombies in a sequel battle. (Probably the third battle will be King Pig vs Dr. Zomboss cause why not) Read the first Angry Birds vs Plants if you haven't Cameos: I dunno who the cameos for both sides are, I mean there’s a lot to choose from, so just use your imagination Split Pea and Threepeater are in light green Matilda is in underline white Location: Angry Birds: Angry Birds Stage, Chinatown, Snowy Field with Christmas decoration, Rio, Stock footage of space, Bird Island Plants: The Lawn, Desert with Pyramids, Pirate Ship, Old West, Columseum, Some Urban City Battle: JAPHETH'S FICTIONAL RAP BATTLES VS (Note:Red is Red (duh), Chuck is Yellow, Bomb is Grey, Peashooter is Green, Sunflower is Orange, and Wal-nut is Brown, if all three are rapping together they’re in a Bold White) *Appearance: Angry Birds Toon and Plants vs Zombies 2: It’s About the Time* Angry Birds Verse: GGR! Don’t think you’ll survive the next level cause’ we’re even more PISSED!! We just went back in time, to make sure you rest in PEA-CE!! (That pun was awful) Early birds will be catching your Bookworms, so your pea brains won’t grow a diss (Ugh!) Stealing your spotlight, like how apps stole Popcap’s ideas ’s ideas, that will never be miss Just one swipe of a finger, we hold the industry, made gaming bigger Meanwhile your tower defense will only be known as a glorified Cookie Clicker You can call me Utsuho Reuiji , cause’ this black bird’s dropping nuclear plants So better leaves and Dash out, but like pigs, waiting for your death is your only plan Your projectiles can’t touch this, cause’ we’re above like a roof (Damnit!) While you’re below in everything we had, location, popularity and the chain of the food I think the world has enough of the media beating dead zombie dudes We’re the Twitter, you got the Vines, and we’ll cut off your roots Plants Verse: It‘s bird Season again, hunting Daffy and Donald down into decomposing remains And just because you add another bird, your video games are still the same Why don’t you search for originally, oh wait, you can’t, you’re using Bing (Google that) You ain’t the first mobile bird mascot, just go ask Tiny Wings Got few stars after you drove cars, but you hit Spikerock button and lower the bar When you’re the biggest insult happen to Star Wars, since the existence of Jar Jar You used to be big in like five minutes, and now your whole legacy’s gone Cause your relevance got Clashed by a new Clans of addictive clones Chuck Verse: Here’s something that doesn’t fit in the bill, plants now come in a fee Even Marigold will call you a gold digger, cheating your stem boys over a bee Sunflower Verse: They love you, they love you not, quit plucking flowers ‘cause you won’t get a date Never have a mate on your little nest, cause’ your aiming only curves, never straight Bomb Verse: Watch me tear down this wall, bro, you’re defenseless without Pumpkin and Magnet Couldn’t protect your crew from miners and ladders, not even tall-nuts can handle a mug imp Wal-nut Verse: Please! I‘m more explosive than this Oreo , rocking and rolling hard is my trick You think you‘re the bomb in banging ladies, well, Matilda isn’t a chick (Crap) Red Verse: I go my big bro backing me up, silencing you by Splitting Peas of your pod head Got a family tree of theHensel siblings , with you being the root of their problem (help...us...) (kill...me...) Peashooter: Not one day after your hatching, and your parents already dumped you and your eyebrows Those things are bigger than your ego, but your bird brain still haven’t grown (*Appearance: Angry Birds Space and Plants vs Zombies: Heroes*) Angry Birds Verse: WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING ME BIRD BRAIN!! When you got a lying-written almanac Saying mushrooms are plants!? Are you high when you think that’s a fact!!? You’d spill more bullshit than pigeons, is speaking normal language just too much!? I mean, coming from the guys who ate fertilizer for lunch (EEEEKKK!!) And your games made us snore like Puffs, slower than Potato Mine popping out for the kill If I want to play farming games, I’d sign in to Facebook and play Farmville Oh wait, you even rip off-that, with your Adventure crap Nice try leftist hacks, quit stealing ideas from popular Apps Plants Verse: You’ve already got a movie? Great, but you’re late to keep your dead series a float The only reason they buy your tickets, is because of Rick Roll and Smosh cameos And you think you‘re so clever, with your biased propaganda sneaking by!? Only focus flapping with your right wing , it’s no wonder why neither of you can fly (Oh!) Red, you used to look up to a hero, from what I gather from your backstory Now, it‘s tragic to see your favorite eagle, become a green shadow of his former glory And now check our plant crew, your flock will simply get outclass Mobile apps calling themselves video games, ha! That joke made me laugh *Appearance: Angry Birds movie and Garden Warfare* Angry Birds Verse: AAAHHH!!! O RLY!? Mobile ain‘t gaming!? SAID THE ONE WHO SUCK MOBILE’S DICKIES!!! And you flip birds to the old fans who want your new games on the PC (Terrible!) By the way, that genocidal line you made last battle was a lie When you’re just sitting there and watching your bitten allies die Plants Verse: We! Disrespecting our fans? Well you’re the one who‘s talking shit When you’ve been chewing off spinoffs, and feed them vomit Unlike Popcap’s Bejewled and Peggle, without birds, Rovio will meet their demise So tell me, why these chickens Crossy Roads? Cause your company goes to the other side Poll WHO WON? ANGRY BIRDS PLANTS WHICH BATTLE IS BETTER The first one This sequel Preview: Hint: Sons of Family I'm ???, the ??? and who the hell is this cat inbreed!? Let me the second Jojo who'll destroy your family Category:Blog posts